Daughter of Yugi and Anzu
by Saiya-jin Queen
Summary: Just look at the title. Kinda self explanitory don't you think? Basically, Anzu gives birth to her and Yugi's daughter. Enjoy ok? And don't forget to review! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: The Birth

(A/N: Hey! I know my pen-name is DBZ related but I'm thinking of changing it to something Yu-Gi-Oh/DBZ related later on or maybe just Yu-Gi-Oh. Soon probably. Maybe after I get started on writing more for this story. I'm thinking maybe "Seto's Girl" or maybe "Vegeta-Seto Lover". I'll come up with something later. Anyway, this is the first Yu-Gi-Oh fic I have ever written and I have a lot of ideas for it. I think you'll enjoy it, but that's up to you to decide. Well, here it is, ladies and gentlemen! I present to you Chapter 1 of my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fic! There's not just one single pairing. This story includes Yugi/Anzu and a little Jou/Mai also. Enjoy!)

Anzu Mizaki /Tea Gardner  
Hiroto Honda /Tristan Taylor  
Katsuya Jounouchi /Joey Wheeler  
Shizuka Jounouchi /Serenity Wheeler  
Ryou Bakura /Bakura  
Mai Kujaku /Mai Valentine  
Otogi Ryuuji /Duke Devlin  
_  
Words in dream sequences and flashbacks will be Italisized  
_"Talking"  
'Thinking' or sometimes 'Characters directly quoting another character'

**Disclaimer** : Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, not me. I wish I did cuz then Seto Kaiba would be MINE! BWAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE SETO KAIBA! BWAHAHAHAHA! Ok, anyway...also, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I wouldn't be writing this fic. I would be adding this to the anime instead of just writing about it. I think the things that happen in this fic would probably look really funny in the anime. I think Seto is really sexy. I have a boyfriend who looks just like him too. He has really pretty blue eyes as well. I love his eyes. I love looking right into them. And he's tall too. He's 6 feet tall and the top of my head barely reaches up to his shoulders. I'm exactly 5 feet tall. I'm short... Well, enough of that. I should probably let you actually read my story now, huh? I hope you like it. It IS my 1st Yu-Gi-Oh fic after all. ENJOY! ON WITH THE STORY!

**Daughter of Yugi and Anzu**

**Chapter 1 : The Birth**

"All right Mrs. Mutou, push! You're almost there!"

Anzu Mutou, forerly Anzu Mizaki, finds herself in the hospital late one night giving birth to her child. Honda, Jonouchi, Mai, Shizuka, Otogi and Ryou were in the waiting room waiting for news on their friend's baby. Also, they were wondering where in the hell Yugi could be, after all it is his baby too.

"Man! Where could he be! It's not like Yugi to miss something as important as this!" Honda expressed his irritation toward the situation at hand.

"Calm down Honda, I'm sure it won't be long till Yugi gets here." Ryou said in an attempt to get Honda to settle down.

"Yeah, he's right. Yugi would never let anyone down. Espesially his wife who at the moment is having his child." Shizuka spoke up.

Just then, the spikey-tri-color-haired father-to-be entered through the door at that very moment. He seemed to have been running because he was out of breath. "Hey guys...am...I late...?"

Jonouchi stood up from his seat and patted Yugi on the back. "You better get in there now buddy or Anzu will most likely bite your head off."

"Good luck, Yugi!" Shizuka smiled at her brother's best friend.

"Hehe...thanks. I'll keep you guys informed on everything!" He shouted as he ran for the delivery room.

"Come on Anzu! Push!"

"Dammit! I am pushing! You try pushing something the size of a watermellon out of a hole the size of a pea and tell me how you like it! And where the HELL is Yugi! He's the one who got me pregnant and he doesn't even have the balls to show up!"

Just then Yugi stepped through the door of the room dressed in the same scrubs the doctors were dressed in. It took him a while to get to the room because the doctors told him he had to wear them if he was going into the delivery room to be with Anzu and that it was for the safety of his wife and child. "I'm here honey." Yugi said. Anzu just glared at him and it really freaked him out.

"Um...hehe...Sorry I'm late..." Yugi said as he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "You see...I was in heavy trafic on my way here and I would have gotten here sooner but..."

Yugi was interrupted mid-sentance. "I don't care about your life story Yugi! Now get over here this second!" Anzu screamed.

"Sorry..." Yugi went to go stand next to his wife, who had been with their friends at the time she started going into labor, and held her hand as she tried to push the baby out.

**Meanwhile, back in the waiting room...  
**Honda had long calmed down and this time it was Jonouchi's turn to be getting impacient and the latter began pacing back and forth in the room. "Damn...how long does it take for someone to just push a baby out and be done with it!"

That's when Mai stepped up to him. "I really hope you don't act like this when we have kids, sweetie." She smiled a sweet smile at Jonouchi, causing him to blush then she kissed him on the cheek which made him blush and even deeper shade of red.

"What do you mean by that, Mai?" he asked his girlfriend. All he got was another smile from her. "Mai, is there something your not telling me?" Poor Jou was really curious now. What could his beloved girlfriend be hiding from him? Jonouchi was confused.

"I'll tell you guys later." she said simpley.

"I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl. Yugi or Anzu never did tell us." Ryou said.

"They told me they want it to be a surprise." Honda answered Ryou's question.

"Oh, ok. I guess that makes sense."

**Back in the delivery room...  
**"Come on Anzu! Your almost there!"

"I see a head! Just one more really big push! You almost got it!" another doctor said.

"AHHH!" Anzu screamed and tightly squeezed poor Yugi's hand as she gave one final push then let go of his hand, and brought her new child into the world.

Anzu's scream was followed by the crying of the new addition to their small family. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Mutou, you have a healthy and beautiful baby girl!" the doctor exclaimed as he handed Anzu her baby all wrapped up in a soft pink blanket.

Yugi was rubbing his aching and throbing hand. His wife sure had a really strong grip. He looked down at his little baby girl. She had her eyes closed so he had no way of telling yet what color they were. She had a little bit of hair on her head but it was enough to tell what color it was. Her hair was black but didn't seem to show any signs of having any other color in it untill he looked closer. In the front, she had a bit of blonde as well. Yugi smiled at his wife and daughter. He thought back to the day when he first found out that he was going to be a father. The memory was fresh in his mind.

**Flashback**

_Anzu and Yugi were sitting on couch in the living room of the Mutou residence, snuggling up close to each other. Anzu had just gotten back from the doctor's and couldn't wait to tell both of them her good news. Grandpa was currently in the kitchen preparing some refreshments for them._

_"Hey you two, I have some ice cold lemonade here!" Grandpa Mutou came in and set the tray with a pitcher of fresh squeezed lemonade and some glasses on the coffee table in front of the couch. "So, Anzu, I hear you have really great news for us." He said while pouring Yugi and Anzu some lemonade._

_"Yes sir, I do." Anzu said smiling. "Yugi, I'm sure you'll be just as excited as I am about this."_

_"Anzu, honey, what are you trying to say?" Yugi asked._

_Anzu's smile grew bigger. "I'm pregnant! Isn't that great? Oh, I'm SOOO happy!" _

_"That's wonderful! Wow! I'm gonna be a father! I can't believe it!" Yugi exclaimed. He grabed Anzu into a hug and kissed her passionately. The couple pulled away after a while for air but didn't stop hugging._

_Grandpa smiled at the young parents-to-be. "Congratulations! I'm proud of both of you. You're going to be great parents."_

_"Thank you grandpa." Yugi replied back._

**End Flashback**

Yugi was brought back to reality when Anzu suddenly pinched him on the arm pretty hard. "Ouch! Hey that hurt!" he whined and rubbed the spot where he got pinched.

"You were spacing out and I was trying to get your attention. Anyway, I was trying to ask you something. Don't you think she's beautiful, Yugi?" Anzu was looking up at Yugi from her place on the hospital bed.

Yugi smiled at her. "Yes, she is. And it looks like she's gonna have my hair too."

Anzu found it hard to not smile and that's exactly what she did. "You're right Yugi. Look, there's some blonde in the front and the rest of it is black." Anzu looked like she was in deep thought. "Yugi, we still haven't come up with a name yet. What should we name her?"

Yugi thought about it for a moment. 'Hmm...naming a child is harder than I thought...What should my daughter's name be? I think it should be the name of someone who was always a good role model. Hmm...this is hard...Wait! I know the perfect name for her!' Yugi smiled at Anzu. "Honey, I've found the perfect name for our little princess. Her name shall be Yami"

"Yugi, that's the name of the Pharaoh!"

"I know. That's why I'm naming her that. In memory of Pharaoh Yami. One of the best friends I've ever had. He taught me a lot over the time he resided in the Millenium Puzzle."

"Yami Mutou. It's perfect."

"It is." Yugi agreed. "Anzu, I'm gonna go tell the others now. I'm sure they're dying to know what the sex of the baby is and what we decided to name her."

"Ok hon. I'm gonna take a nap now. I'm a bit tired."

"Ok. You rest. You need it." Yugi kissed his wife on the forehead before dashing out the door.

**In the waiting room...  
**The whole gang was waiting paciently for news on the baby. Everyone except Jounouchi who was pacing back and forth around the room.

"Hey man, would you sit down already? You're driving me crazy with all that pacing your doing!" Honda complained.

"Hey, let's not get into a fight here." Ryou said, acting as peacekeeper. They were in a hospital and the last thing anyone wanted was to be in there longer than they had to because someone brakes an arm or leg or something.

"Big brother, please calm down." Shizuka said.

"You know what?" Otogi said, changing the subjuct. "I never thought Yugi would be the first one out of us to have a child."

Just then, Yugi came dashing into the room and skidded to a stop right as he was about to crash face first into the wall that was a mere inch in front of his face. "Hehe...hey guys!"

(A/N: This seems like a good place to end this chapter. It was gonna be longer but I decided that I should end it here or it would get too long. I hope ya'll liked it though. I'll be really happy if you do. The next chapter should be up soon so you can look forward to that. I am actually working on it as you are reading this. Well, I guess there's really not much else for me to say that I haven't already said. That just leaves one thing for you as the reader to do. Review please! I love reviews. They are greatly appreciated. I don't like flames though...they hurt my feelings... '( So Please no flames. Arigato gozaimasu! Thank you. I love you all! SMOOCHES!)


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking Good News

(A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with Chapter 2 of my story! YAY! And guess what? It's also the end of it! YAY! Well, I should probably let you read it now.)

Anzu Mizaki /Tea Gardner  
Hiroto Honda /Tristan Taylor  
Katsuya Jounouchi /Joey Wheeler  
Shizuka Jounouchi /Serenity Wheeler  
Ryou Bakura /Bakura  
Mai Kujaku /Mai Valentine  
Otogi Ryuuji /Duke Devlin

_Words in dream sequences and flashbacks will be Italisized  
_"Talking"  
'Thinking' or sometimes 'Characters directly quoting another character'

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I really wish I did...

**Daughter of Yugi and Anzu**

**Chapter 2 : Shocking Good News **

Jounouchi ran up to Yugi and grabed him in a huge hug. Yugi's feet were barely touching the ground when he was picked up. (A/N: Yugi has always been a bit on the short side and has grown some over the years but he will always be shorter than Jounouchi and Honda. He's about the same height as Anzu though, give or take a few inches.) "Hey, Yug how'd it go? How's Anzu? How's the baby? Is it a boy or girl? What name did you pick for him or her?"

Honda came over to the two and pried Jounouchi off of poor Yugi. "Dude, stop bombarding him with a billion questions!" He yelled at his blonde friend then turned to Yugi who was trying to catch his breath and recover from being glomped by Jounouchi. "So Yugi, what's up?"

"Ok. Jou, the answers to your questions in order, it went great, Anzu's sleeping right now but she's fine, the baby's fine, it's a girl and I decided to name her Yami after the Pharaoh. She's beautiful guys you really must see her. But not right now cuz she's probably sleeping also."

Everyone at once started congratulating Yugi. "Congratulations Yugi!" - J

"Way to go man!" - H

"Great job Yugi!" - M

"Congratulations!" - R and O

"I'm so happy for both you and Anzu!" - S

"Thank you guys. This really means a lot to me." Yugi started blushing.

The moment shared by the group of friends was cut short as a doctor walked into the room and looked around at everyone. "Excuse me everyone, are you all friends of Yugi and Anzu Mutou?"

All of them nodded their heads.

"Good. Well, She just woke up and she wants all of you to be there. Oh, and so you know, we moved her to a different room. It's not too far from where she was earlier. The room number is 1575." Just as quickly as the doctor walked in, he was gone.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see Anzu and the baby!" Jounouchi cried.

The group of friends, led by Yugi, walked down the hall to room 1575 where Anzu was in. They saw her and little baby Yami bonding as mother and daughter should.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" Anzu asked as everyone stepped through the door.

"Hey Anzu! How do you feel?" Jounouchi asked.

Anzu smiled. (A/N: She does a lot of that.) "I feel good, considering I just had a baby."

Everyone laughed at this including Anzu. After the laughter quieted down a bit, the whole gang gathered around Anzu to admire the new born baby girl in her arms.

"Wow Yugi, you were right. She really is beautiful! Congratulations Anzu, and you too Yugi!" - S

"She's gorgious! And look, she has your eyes Yugi!" - M

Just then, at that moment, Jounouchi remembered something Mai said a while ago back in the waiting room. "Um...Mai?" He studdered. "Back in the waiting room...what did you mean when you said 'When we have kids...?'" Curiosity was really getting the better of poor Jou.

"Well," Mai started. "I wanted to wait til everyone was in the room when I told ya'll and I guess everyone's here so this is probably the perfect time to say this." She smiled and couldn't help but let a single tear of joy fall down her face. "I'm pregnant!"

(A/N: I thought of ending this chapter right here but then that would be just plain evil of me and also, it would be kinda short, so I guess I'll continue now! ON WITH THE STORY!)

Jounouchi started stumbling over his words. He could barely believe what his girlfriend just revieled to everyone. "You...wha...you're...pregnant? How? Wha? Huh?"

Mai giggled at her boyfriend's speechlessness. "You're the father honey. We're gonna have a baby."

"Me?...Huh?...I'm gonna be a daddy..." Jou fainted right there in the hospital room.

"Katsuya!" Shizuka cried

"Somebody get the doctor over here!" Honda yelled.

At that moment a doctor who was only there to check on the wellbeing of Anzu and the baby happened to walk into the room and spotted Jounouchi lying on the floor unconscious."What happened to him? Is he ok?" The doctor asked conserned.

"My brother fainted." Shizuka replied simply. She couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, could one of you pick him up off the floor and place him on that bed over there?" The doctor said while pointing at a bed not too far from where they were.

"I'll do it." Honda voluteered and walked over to Jou's unconscious form, picked him up and walked over to the bed and placed him on it. "Poor guy..." he said. He turned to look at Mai and said, "Congratulations, Mai. I think you and this knucklehead over here will be great parents." Then he joined the others who were all on one side of the room talking while the doctor checked up on Anzu and Yami.

"Well," the doctor said. "both Anzu and the baby are doing very well. It should be safe for us to release them tomorrow morning. If you guys want, you could spend the night here at the hospital until then or you could all go home and come for her in the morning. Your choice." With that, the doctor walked out of the room humming a little tune.

The whole gang decided that they would rather stay at the hospital for the night since it was late and really dark outside and thought it would be best for Jounouchi to recooporate after recieving the news that he and his lovely girlfriend are expecting a little bundle of joy of their own.

**The next morning...  
**After a long night in the hospital, the whole gang was relieved to leave the very next morning. The doctors performed one final check on Anzu and Baby Yami and told the rest of them that everything was fine and that it was safe to take the the new mother and her daughter home.

Jounouchi woke up the next moning to find his beautiful girlfriend, whom he just found out the night before that she was pregnant with his child, laying down on the bed with him. She was looking at him with her large, beautiful purple eyes. "Mai?" He looked around. "Um...where are we? And why does my head hurt?" He asked and rubbed the back of his head for empasis.

Mai laughed "My poor dear Katsuya..." She said, running her fingers throught his soft blonde hair and kissing him on the cheek. "We're in the hospital remember love?"

"Yeah, I remember. We were here 'cause Anzu was having her baby." Jou backtracked to what happened the night before. "And then you told us all you're pregnant and...everything went black after that."

Mai smiled. "You fainted honey. That's one of the reasons we stayed in the hospital over night."

Jou chuckled. "I guess that explains the bump on my head huh? Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get out of this hell-hole and go home!" He jumped out of the bed and helped his beautiful girlfriend out as well.

Mai giggled at her boyfriend's eagerness to leave. "Ok sweetie. Let's go home."

(A/N: Hey ya'll! Well, this is the end of Chapter 2! Sorry it ended up being a bit short anyway...I really tried to make it longer but I ran out of ideas to put in it...ANYWHO...How'd ya'll like the little part that I added in about Mai being pregnant and springing it out of the blue on poor unsuspecting Jounouchi? I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think ok? I really appreciate your reviews a lot! THANK YOU GUYS! Hugs and smooches to all!)


End file.
